Tales of Earth: Black Crisis
by Storyteller222
Summary: After a few months in a 'coma' James Michael is faced with a new problem that involves the Black Lanterns Corps. Their plans involve coming to the real world, and bringing Blackest Night them. Because of this crisis, new lanterns are needed.
1. Prologue

_**AN:**__** Okay here is how it's going to work this story was **__**inspired by: **_**Tales of the Prime Universe: In Blackest Night By ****Teorwyn**_**, now I got a few ideas from that though the major one was what would happen if Blackest Night came to our earth, let's find out**__**. Oh and assisting me with this project is sakuraphoenix, so some part may be written by me or her. The prologue is written by me.  
><strong>_

_**Tales of Earth: Black Crisis**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Third person P.O.V.  
><strong>_

The Multiverse, an endless realm of universes, and with them endless earths. Some have thought that there are fifty two universes, but they are wrong in truth there are infinite however, there is a universe called Earth Alpha, or The prime of all earth primes, and even Earth however what happens when Blackest Night breaks the Fourth Wall and comes to this earth…

_**James's P.O.V.  
><strong>_

_My name is James Michael, I have been writing down my thoughts ever sense I can out of that so called 'coma' and things have been rough ever sense then._

_What happened you may be asking I will tell you, I got into a bad car accident and managed to survive however somehow when I woke up I was in the DC Universe and everyone I know was there with me._

_Sounds like a bad Wizard of OZ spoof right? Well it wasn't I was the only one there that remembered living on Earth, and an even bigger surprise was that I became a green lantern and fought in The War of Light._

_However I became unconscious at some point while I was having a reality problem, and I wake up back in a Hospital on earth. Not in the DC Universe, apparently I was in a 'coma' ever since that car accident crazy isn't it._

_But I couldn't be a dream it was to real, and I still have a scar that Sinestro gave me to prove it. Also my grip on reality has been a bit loose so I have been in therapy trying to help me. But it hasn't been very successful, I have been plagued by dreams showing me what has been know as Blackest Night, the dead rising up and attacking everyone._

_Signed James_

"James come on it's time for your appointment"

I put the journal down and walked out of my bedroom I saw Sherry my girlfriend waiting at door for me wearing blue jeans, a purple shirt, a jeans jacket, and yellow high heels.

Her blonde hair sparkled in the light and her blue eyes had patience and beauty with in them "I am coming Sheri, I'm coming" I said while putting my shoes on.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late" Sherry replied her patience wearing thin.

We walked out of the apartment, went into the parking lot, got into the car and left with Sherry driving ever sense the accident I can't get behind the wheel.

_I just hope that one day I can rejoin the Green Lantern Corps and see my fellow Green Lanterns again.  
><em>

_**Third person P.O.V.  
><strong>_

Meanwhile at the edge of the universe a group of undead evil prepares their dark plot.

"Lord Nekron will be pleased with us!" One of them exclaimed.

"Perhaps he will give us a this universe as a reward" a strong northern accented voice stated.

"Remember we have a mission to but the question is who should start requiting members?" one of them asked.

"I will go and I know who I should start off with" the figure said with happiness in his voice.

With that said the figure flew off with Black Rings trailing behind him chanting **"Flesh"** over and over again.

_**AN****: **__**Well that was an interesting prologue if you have any questions about James or his girlfriend Sherry PM me and please don't waste your review on it**__**. This is Storyteller222 signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

_**Hey everyone! sakuraphoenix here! As you know by now, Storyteller222 is the mastermind behind this one, so that saves me some introduction. Now enjoy first chapter! And uh, it's starting in Third Person.**_

Third Person:

_It was four in the afternoon in Alexandria, Virginia at a local high school. It was quiet, but if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of a tennis ball being hit back and forth. Two females were in a heated match, one with light brown hair, and the other with raven-black hair with a blonde highlight. The brown-haired female managed to hit the ball to the raven-haired girl's side of the court, enabling her to win the set 6-4._

"Hey, great game Naomi." said the raven-haired girl

"Thanks Nicole, you too." said the brown-haired girl

_The brown-haired girl was a girl named Naomi Jones, and the other female, one of her friends, Nicole Rodriguez._

"I appreciate all the help, with the tennis tournament the NHS is putting together, I need all the practice I can get." said Naomi

"Hey, anything to help you out, besides, did you see Ian today? He was totally hitting on you." said Nicole

"How many times did I tell him to, excuse my language in advance, shut the hell up?" asked Naomi

"At least twenty." said Nicole

"Good to know." said Naomi

"How many times is he going to ask you out until he learns that you have a boyfriend?" asked Nicole

"I think I established that at the beginning of the year when, what, thirty people asked me out to homecoming?" asked Naomi

"Oh no, it was fifty, minimum." Said Nicole

"Great, just what I needed." Sighed Naomi

"How many people asked your mom out when she was in high school?" asked Nicole

"China, three per month, college years in the U.S., about thirty I think. What? She was hot back then." Said Naomi

"I can imagine." Said Nicole

"I don't see anyone wanting to get blue highlights in her hair." Said Naomi

"Don't you have a bus to catch?" asked Nicole

"Thanks for reminding me. The tennis tournament is tomorrow afternoon, I'll see you then." Said Naomi

"Great, see ya." Said Nicole

_Naomi's P.O.V._

"Great, cousin's at school and mom's out late, _again_." I sighed, putting emphasis on the word again

_Considering that I was home alone more than usual lately, I started to make dinner for myself. Let's see, yesterday, I made a calzone, day before that, Mac and Cheese casserole, not the kind you would normally expect, so let's see what I could make. All we had was fettuccine, fettuccine, and fettuccine. Fettuccine Alfredo for dinner it is. I waited for the water to boil, so I logged online to and decided to see which stories were up, and I noticed that I had a new message._

_Storyteller222: Sakura come in Sakura are you there?_

_sakuraphoenix: Yeah I'm here_

_Storyteller222: Good. just testing this new PM system_

_sakuraphoenix: I've already given it a test run with one of my friends IRL_

_Storyteller222: I see so Sakura have you checked out my new story?_

_sakuraphoenix: not yet, but I'll do that right now_

_I moved away from the PC for a minute to see if the water was boiling, which is was, and put in the fettuccine. I was going to be away from the screen for a while, because now I had to make the sauce, and in ten minutes, I was done. I was going to wash the dishes later, now I was reading one of his stories, which was Super Smash Bros Vs The Akens Universe. It was good for my taste, but I don't usually read stuff like this._

_sakuraphoenix: I just finished!_

_Storyteller222: So what do you think?_

_sakuraphoenix: well…I'll admit, no offence, but it's the type of fanfic that usually doesn't catch my eye, but it's good, no doubt. Anyhow, Flight of the Crimson Dragon has a new chapter up and running_

_Storyteller222: I am reading it now_

_sakuraphoenix: okay…_

_Storyteller222: It is good nice I find it interesting that you had Dawn and Akiza be friends_

_sakuraphoenix: well, I wanted to add a little twist_

_Storyteller222: This is going to be interesting when she learns Sayer killed her friend_

_sakuraphoenix: I know *Grins evilly*_

_Storyteller222: Okay, would you like to know what I am doing right now?_

_sakuraphoenix: please enlighten me_

_Storyteller222: You do remember Albert Howen_

_sakuraphoenix: uh, the guy with an anger management issue, right?_

_Storyteller222: No that was Angris. Remember? Albert Howen has powers involving life and death_

_sakuraphoenix: that's what I thought, I just had to make sure_

_Storyteller222: It is called: The Shadows Of The Blackest Night_

_sakuraphoenix: okay…_

_Storyteller222: It starts off with Albert crawling__out of his grave, having no memory of what happened to him, and what happened to Jessica's parents_

_sakuraphoenix: so basically, it's a case of amnesia, only with recent events, verdad?_

_Storyteller222:He meets the Blood Haven cemetery's security guard who runs off think he is a zombie_

_sakuraphoenix: and by my friend's definition, it's kinda true_

_Storyteller222:Albert confused turns around and sees his grave_

_sakuraphoenix: and I'm guessing that he remembers something, right?_

_Storyteller222: No but he gets a chat with a strange voice that only he can hear_

_sakuraphoenix:__and the identity of the person would be, whom exactly?_

_Storyteller222: Nekron who else?_

_sakuraphoenix: apparently I forgot that dude_

_Storyteller222: Yes yes you did_

_sakuraphoenix: hey, I read articles fast, sometimes I forget the important stuff, again, sometimes._

_Storyteller222: Okay, thanks for telling me that_

_sakuraphoenix: no problem_

_Storyteller222: Sounds Interesting doesn't it_

_sakuraphoenix: yep_

_sakuraphoenix: btw, I'm working on Tears of Light as we speak_

_Storyteller222: Where are you on that?_

_sakuraphoenix: Jesse has just broken out of prison, and is fantasizing that Sakura will fall in love with him while on Neathia, I was cracking up as I wrote this part, btw_

_Storyteller222: Sample?_

_sakuraphoenix: Jesse: Ah, fair sweet maiden. I shall wait for you, until you commit your dear love to me._

_Jesse's imagination: (Jesse) Fair maiden, do not fear, for my love is as great as the sea for me to bring you harm_

_(Sakura) Jesse...I don't know what to say...but..._

_Real World: Plitheon: HELLO! Ground control to Jesse, you were thinking about that Sakura girl again, weren't you. Instead of fantasizing that Sakura will actually fall in love with you, we should've been running in the opposite direction. We barely made it out of that prison, so I say it's time to split, before they catch us again_

_Storyteller222:. Lol lol lol lol lol lol lol_

_sakuraphoenix: I know, funny right?_

_Storyteller222: It should funny, also want a sample of: Shadow Of The Blackest Night. A story I am working on?_

_sakuraphoenix: sure!_

_Storyteller222: Warning the sample is raw_

_sakuraphoenix: I can imagine_

_Storyteller222:__"Ugh". My eyes opened to the sight of the night sky but why am I in a ditch? I pulled myself out of this ditch after climbing out a man's voice rang out at me "Hey who's there?" Turned only to see him but something was wrong with my vision, everything turned black and the man was a security officer shining his flash light on me but he was giving off a color, a voice rang out in my head 'Will'. Suddenly I got the desire to rip his heart from him after hearing a voice say 'Power levels 0.00%', but why?_

_sakuraphoenix: and this is the part where the Black Lantern part of him kicks in, right?_

_Storyteller222: not really_

_sakuraphoenix: then what happens?_

_Storyteller222:"Could you tell me where am I?" The security officer replied "You're trespassing on Blood Haven cemetery" when the security officer came closer he looked puzzled, and asked "What is your name?" I answered him "My name is Albert Howen". Suddenly the color he was giving off turned to yellow and that same voice from before said 'Fear'. Before I could ask what was wrong he ran off._

_sakuraphoenix: whoa, talk about scared!_

_Storyteller222: What do you think?_

_sakuraphoenix: nice_

_Storyteller222: Thank you and when I post the story I will craft a poll that people will vote on_

_sakuraphoenix: alrighty then_

_Storyteller222: People will choose his path White or Black_

_sakuraphoenix: okay…personally I hope for White_

_Storyteller222: Let us Hope that 'All will be well'_

_sakuraphoenix: okay then…_

_Storyteller222: Did you get the quote?_

_sakuraphoenix: from where?_

_Storyteller222: Blue Lanterns Say "All will be well"_

_sakuraphoenix: oh, my bad ^^'_

_Storyteller222: Yes your bad, I think I may have finally figured out the Orange Lantern Corps_

_sakuraphoenix: What? Have you finally figured out that their source of power is greed?_

_sakuraphoenix: btw, I just got a transformation idea for Code Lyoko: A New Journey_

_Storyteller222: No, they puzzled me and what is the Transformation idea_

_sakuraphoenix: A Star Sapphire Lantern transformation_

_Storyteller222: Interesting I would like to hear more_

_sakuraphoenix:__well basically, this transformation is fuelled by love, and at the moment, well, Naomi's in love with Matt, though she doesn't know that he's in love with her. Basically, the transformation appears just before the episode where XANA makes a polymorphic specter that kisses almost everyone on campus_

_Storyteller222: Hmmmm even more interesting would you like to hear an idea I came up with recently_

_sakuraphoenix: go ahead_

_Storyteller222:__Okay but before we continue, a few ideas from the Star Sapphire transformation Naomi gain a zarmon crystal in her transformation necklace, 2. Have it be in a Star Sapphire style._

_sakuraphoenix: hmm…nice! Didn't think of that!_

_Storyteller222: Do you even the style?_

_sakuraphoenix: I checked the wiki 10 times, of course I know it!_

_Storyteller222: Okay tell me then_

_sakuraphoenix: It's basically a violet circle surrounding an eight-pointed star, something you can find like on the floor tiles of the U.S. Capitol building, or a compass_

_Storyteller222: No that isn't what I meant. Would you like to know what I meant?_

_sakuraphoenix: oh, well, yeah_

_Storyteller222:"Naomi Jones of Earth, you have great love in your heart" the Zarmon ring put its self on Naomi finger "Welcome, Star Sapphire"_

_Pain shot throughout Naomi's body as violet crystal shards began to envelop her and then it comply enveloped her, it glowed brighter, then Naomi's cries softened and died down. The crystal then began to crack. "Mmm…" Naomi moaned suddenly. Her prison construct then tore itself apart, sending shards flying "YES!" she yelled as she emerged from her hard cocoon._

_sakuraphoenix: okay…_

_Storyteller222:__That was an example of what would happen if you became a Star Sapphire, also that is basically how it goes_

_sakuraphoenix: okay then…_

_Storyteller222: Okay, moving on, I was inspired by Tales of the Prime Universe: In Blackest Night story and got a few ideas_

_sakuraphoenix: well, would you like to share them?_

_I heard the sound of the door opening, and I saw my mom._

_sakuraphoenix: On second thought, hold that thought, I have to go_

_I signed off as my mom entered the kitchen obviously stressed out._

"What happened this time? Did your boss curse at everyone because she was in a bad mood?" I asked

"Something like that." Said my mother

"Well, help yourself to some Fettuccine Alfredo, I made some extra in case you came back early." I said

"Thanks." Said my mother

"No problem." I said

"So tell me, how was school?" asked mom

"Pretty good, I stayed after to get some tennis pointers from Nicole." I said

"What about chemistry?" asked my mom

"Don't even mention it." I said shuttering in fear

_There was no way I was going to tell my mom that my chemistry teacher, Mr. Kerns pissed me off, again._

"Just finish your homework." Said mom

"Did that." I said

_Truth be told, I didn't have any._

"What are you going to do then?" asked mom

"Catch up on Numb3rs or something, how should I know?" I asked sarcastically

"Just don't disturb me while I finish my work." Said mom

_She went into her office, which doubled as her bedroom._

"Sometimes you're just a workaholic." I said

"I heard that!" exclaimed mom

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"I got the phone. Hello?" I asked

"Hey Naomi." Said Matt

"Matt! What's up?" I asked

"So I heard that you're going to be in a tennis match or something from McKenna." Said Matt

"Yeah, for the NHS. It's supposed to be a character thing." I said

"Oh, that's cool. So, when were you going to ask me?" asked Matt

"When you called." I said

"Ha, ha." Said Matt

"I wasn't being sarcastic. You know some of my other friends are going to be there too." I said

"Really, who?" asked Matt

"Well Madaline is playing too, Nicole, Hiroshi, Katherine, and McKenna will be watching. So, can you come?" I asked

"I'll try." Said Matt

"Thanks!" I exclaimed

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you the block schedule for tomorrow. Do you know it?" asked Matt

"I think its 1, 3, 5, and 7." I said

"Okay, thanks." Said Matt

"See ya!" I exclaimed before hanging up the phone

_It was only six in the evening, but I decided that I needed a catnap. I couldn't help the fact that I was clairvoyant, but as I slept, I saw really disturbing images of people getting their hearts ripped out, and some of them looked like my classmates, even Ian and his crew. Ian was over me, and was about to do the same thing to me, until…_

"AAHH!" I screamed

_I was sweating buckets, and I couldn't get those images out of my head. That's it, no more Fettuccine Alfredo before taking a nap. I knew that Black Lanterns were fictional, but those people I saw, most of them I knew. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a bad feeling about that dream._

_**That's all folks! Well, I don't have much to say, but please review. I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Writer Trouble

_AN: Okay Chapter 3 this one is written by me, and hopefully it won't suck. Let's begin__**  
><strong>_

_Chapter 2: Writer Trouble__**  
><strong>__Third Person's P.O.V._

It was three o'clock in northern California, Santa Rosa to be precise. A 14 year old boy named Chandler Ritter was on his computer and just got the message from sakuraphoenix. He wants to tell her about a new story idea he had come up with recently, however she changed her mind at the last second.

"Huh that's strange I wonder why she decided to go." Wondered Chandler, "Maybe I should check in to see what's up."

Storyteller222: Hey sakura what's wrong?

sakuraphoenix:sorry, just woke up from a catnap, and you're wondering why I changed my mind at the last second earlier, right?

Storyteller222: yes

sakuraphoenix: sorry, mom came back, if she saw me on fanfiction before she knew that I no homework, she'd flip. Anyhow, I think something's wrong.

Storyteller222: what'd you mean?

sakuraphoenix:after I took my catnap, I couldn't get this dream out of my head. It involved Black Lanterns, ripping out people's hearts, and what's worse, Ian, a total jerk in my history class, and his crew was in this dream, and they were Black Lanterns. I was trying to convince myself that this is all nothing but a dream, but I've never been so freaked out before over a simple nightmare.

Storyteller222: You should cut down on the Nightmare on Elm Street. Films Saki

sakuraphoenix: it's not a joke! I'm really serious!

Chandler then saw his mom pull into the drive way

Storyteller222: Sorry got to go

_Chandler's P.O.V.__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>

I walked out of my room and outside to see my mom, coming in with groceries probably snacks for the road trip to Fanime. What is Fanime you may ask, it's kind of like a comic con for people who like Anime, my mom is there driver and I am not going so I'm staying at home for the time being. 

"Chandler there is frozen pizza, burritos, and other things that you can eat for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. I will be home in three days." My mom told me 

"okay mom have fun with Diana's mom and the trolls." I replied 

With that she got into the van and drove off. 

_Well now that's done, time to talk more to sakura.__  
><em> 

I walked up back upstairs and into my room I then get on my computer and then I see something. Funny thing is I am sometimes able to see things that are yet to happen sometimes, I saw myself and behind me is my old neighbor Eve but he is dead. I then see what looks like a man in his mid twenties looking at a green light and a girl who looks like she is a year older than me seeing a violet light. I came out of the daze and wondered. 

_What the devil was that? What is going on here, oh I better tell sakura about this.__  
><em> 

Storyteller222: sakura please respond back to me immediately this is very urgent. 

However little did I know something very big was going to happen and kill everyone. 

_Third Person's P.O.V.__****_

The blue and green globe Earth came into the view of the Black Lantern, he slowed down and came to a stop. It looked so lonely and vulnerable there, but also so beautiful, like a gem in the black velvet of space. And it was without protection from those pesky light users. 

"Ahh Earth such a beautiful jewel and so vulnerable its return to darkness will be quick and painless." The Black Lantern said with joy 

The Black Lantern then descended into the atmosphere with the Black Rings following him close behind. However unknown to anyone what could be described as a rainbow of light descended down to earth as well looking for new owners, each going to a different destination. 

_AN: Well that was Chapter 2 hope you liked it and it didn't suck, please review and subscribe. This is Storyteller222 signing off._


	4. Chapter 3: The Green and Violet Lights

**_AN: Okay here is Chapter 3, this one is written by me and hopefully it will be good also here is where things get really interesting. Let's begin_**

**_Chapter 3: The Green and Violet Lights_**

My boyfriend James Michael really hasn't been the same ever since he came out of that coma. I have been worried about him, and every day I was hoping that he would wake, but when he did things got strange. He claimed that he woke up in the DC Universe and joined the Green Lantern corps, actually becoming friends with the human Green Lanterns. He also said that we were there with him, it confused everyone about it so we decided to put him therapy. It has been more than three weeks now and things haven't been successful, to be honest every time he came out it has been an epic fail. However despite the trails and strains I have faced for the past months I am still with James because I love him more than anyone else I have met.

* * *

><p>Sherry and James arrived back at their apartment, after another James' therapy session. James got out of the hybrid, and said "Cher I don't the therapy is working for me, I mean what I experienced was too real to be a dream."<p>

Hearing no response James looked around to see that Sherry was already inside, James let out a sigh when will they believe him? Doing what he liked to do when depressed he looked to the night sky, only to see a streak of green light that was like a shooting star. Rubbing his eyes James again sighed wondering when things will work out for him.

He hears something say **"James Michael of Earth you have the ability to overcome great fear"**

"What?" James asked; he looked around hoping that he wasn't hearing things. His hopes were satisfied. Because in front of him was a Green Lantern Ring.

* * *

><p>Sherry put her purse down and sat down on the caoch letting out a sigh, 'How much more can I take of this?' she thought. Sherry had proved her love to James but lately she had been wondering if she can hand any more of this stuff. Sherry looked over to a picture of her and James at the 2007 summer film festival. 'I have endured this much already there is nothing else that can stop me, I am going to stick with James no matter what' she thought.<p>

Sherry walked out the apartment, and said "James I would like to talk to you…" she couldn't finish because she saw James staring right at a Green Lantern ring. Was she going insane? The ring shot out and attached it's self to James's middle finger, she covered her eyes because a green flash flared up and when she looked. To her surprise she saw that the close James had been wearing were replaced with a form fitting green body suit with black leggings, and sleeves, and green combat boots. White gloves are on his hands, and a green lantern in a white circle was on his chest, James was a Green Lantern.

She took a step back and her heel it a rock. James heard this and turned around he saw Sherry who had a shocked look on her face, "Cher this is proof, I was telling the truth." James said to Sherry, Sherry wasn't to understanding and took a step back still confused. "Cher I know this is a bit overwhelming but listen, this is nothing compared to what you have already endured".

"Get away from me!" Sherry yelled and then ran, only to be met with surprise in the form a strange violet glow, and it something came for her but it doesn't help.

"What the..." Sherry muttered at the sight

**"Sherry Amour of Earth, you have great love in your heart..." **said a violet colored ring that an eight-pointed, hollow star at its head.

"Great flying rings what is next?" Sherry asked

James caught up with here only to see a violet ring, and that can only mean one thing.

"Sherry!" James exclaimed

Sherry turned around and saw her Green Lantern boy friend.

"James do you know what this thing is?" she said pointing to the violet ring.

"I do" James answered with a nod "It is a Star Sapphire Ring and it only chooses those who have great love and that must be you."

"But James I, I don't know what to say" Sherry stuttered

"Sherry look at me" James grabbed Sherry "We have gone through thick and thin, and survived impossible odds that no one could endeavor, and I think this is can be added to the list of things we have done."

Sherry looked into James' eyes feeling the same love and confidence that she had when they first met.

"Do you accept?" The ring asked

Sherry turned to the ring, stepped forward, and raised her right hand to it. At that instant, her white pupils took a lavender tone, and the same star-shaped symbol appeared on her eyes. "I accept."

The ring zipped around Sherry erratically a few times, then slid itself onto her right middle finger and said **"Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps"**

* * *

><p>Sherry found herself on an unknown alien world, staring at an enormous Lantern that glistened like an enormous jewel in the sun, shining its violet radiance on her. She also found herself not alone on the alien planet seeing that there were a woman, a blue skinned humanoid alien and a strange insect like crystal creature.<p>

"My name is Sherry Amour, where am I?" Sherry asked the queen

"Why you are on Zarmon, you're universe is in great danger by the blackest night." Aga'po explained "You are here to become a Star Sapphire because of your love for James."

"Well yeah but…" Sherry said but was cut off.

"But nothing, we do not have enough time Carol Ferris, put Sherry into the conversion chamber." Aga'po order

"Yes my queen" Carol obeyed

Sherry was put into a chamber made out of Crystals and experienced various images, while feeling her love increasing.

* * *

><p>James watched as violet crystal shards began to envelop Sherry. 'I know how this works it I have seen it before' James thought watching the Crystals completely covered her; it then started to glow brightly and crack. James stepped back<p>

"Mmm…" Sherry moaned suddenly. Her prison construct then tore itself apart, sending shards flying in various directions. "YES!" she yelled as she emerged from her hard cocoon.

"How do you feel?" James asked her.

With a wide, warm smile, Sherry brought her hand up close to her face and examined the ring "I feel great James" Sherry said with love in her voice. "I had a vision, and I believe you James"

"Really that's great Sherry" James said with happiness 'At least I got an advantage out of this'

"Uh Sherry could you do something with your uniform" James asked

Sherry looked to see that her clothes had been replaced with what looked like a long sleeved violet swimsuit with a neckline that plunged to below her navel, along with thigh high boots and a tiara.

"Good point James" Sherry said

Using her ring she modified her uniform so that she was wearing long pants and a long sleeved crop top. Of course, she still had the tiara. That was standard Star Sapphire issue.

**"Warning, unknown power ring energy signature detected" **James's and Sherry's rings reported.

"Ring where is the nearest one?" James asked his ring

**"Nearest unknown power ring energy signature is Alexandra, Virginia." **James's ring reported

"And that is where we are headed come on Sherry" James instructed before taking off

Sherry nodded and flew off thinking 'Love can make people do crazy things'.

_**AN:**__** and done, God that took me a while hope you people enjoy this one, please review and subscribe. This is Storyteller222 signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Compassion, Love, and Hope

Chapter 4: Compassion, Love, and Hope

_**Okay people, its sakuraphoenix here! It's summer vacation here in my hometown, but let's get this thing started, shall we?**_

"You totally kicked butt in that Tennis Tournament!" exclaimed McKenna

"Ya think so?" I asked

"Yeah! And you said that you were rusty with Tennis." Said Matt

"I was! Nicole gave me a few pointers yesterday, but if it were a real tennis match, she would've kicked my ass." I said

"Seriously?" McKenna and Matt asked in unison

"Seriously." I said

"So, what was up with you this morning? You were so steamed." Said Matt

"You know that I have a account, right?" I asked

"Yeah, your penname is sakuraphoenix, isn't it?" asked McKenna

"Yeah, and I was chatting with another author named Storyteller222 last night, when I decided to take a little nap, and had a nightmare." I said

"You're clairvoyant, aren't you?" asked Matt

"100 percent clairvoyant, and because of that, I never have normal dreams. I had to go through a bunch of treatments as a kid to block my visions because they got worse over the years. For seven years, I had no dreams, until last night. When I told him about it, he made a bad Nightmare on Elm Street joke, and I was pissed, I don't watch horror movies." I said

"Yeah, what about I am Legend?" asked McKenna

"I was coerced by my English teacher!" I exclaimed

"Hey, chill you two, why don't we focus on celebrating because Naomi won that Tennis Tournament? I know, why don't we hit Cici's Pizza?" asked Matt

"Sounds good to me, I just have to let my mom know, otherwise she'll never get off my case." I said

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Speak of the devil, hello?" I asked

"Naomi, how was school?" asked mom

"Is that why you called? Same old, same old." I said

_Translation: Mr. Kerns got on my nerves again, and I'm glad that I don't have to deal with him again because the last day of school is on Monday._

"Okay, well I have some friend trouble, so I'll be away for the whole weekend. Don't cause trouble." Said mom

"Since when do I cause any trouble?" I asked

"Good point. See you Monday, and I expect to see you have straight A's this year." Said mom

"Okay, I get your message, bye." I said hanging up the phone

"Well?" asked Matt

"Mom's out of town for the weekend." I said

"Well, my folks are out of town too, what a coincidence." Said Matt

"And your brother and sister?" I asked

"They're with my aunt and uncle in Richmond." Said Matt

"My folks are out of town too, so I'm cool." Said McKenna

"Nice!" I exclaimed

_Just then Ian came running, and he looked scared._

"Naomi, you have to help!" exclaimed Ian

"With what? Getting a date for the end-of-year prom? Wait that was last week." I said

_Matt, McKenna, and I cracked up at my joke, but seriously, Ian needs to take a hint, I'm taken._

"I'm serious!" exclaimed Ian

"Okay, what's the problem, I'll be serious." I said in a bored tone

"My friends and I were just hanging out in our usual place, when zombie dudes in black attacked us!" exclaimed Ian

"Zombies? Get a life dude." Said Matt

"Wait, did you see a symbol like this on them?" I asked drawing the Black Lantern symbol in the dirt

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ian

_Then that means, the dream I had is about to come true._

"Anyhow, he said that he wanted to attack one of the writers, and then he started to kill everyone. I was lucky to have escaped!" exclaimed Ian

_One of the writers? I'm a fanfiction author, but what does that mean?_

"And get this too, after they died, they came back all zombified or something! You have to believe me!" exclaimed Ian

"I believe you, though I regret it." I said

"Huh?" asked Matt and McKenna in unison

"This is what my dream last night was telling me about. I'm having a bad feeling about what's yet to come." I said

"There you are Ian; we were looking for you after you ran off." Said a male voice

_Austin, now a Black Lantern, was behind Ian, and he ripped out his still beating heart through his chest, and Ian collapsed onto the ground. I knew what was coming next._

"Guys, get out of here." I said

"What?" asked McKenna?

"We're not leaving!" exclaimed Matt

"You don't understand! It's me they're after. Guys, get away while you can, because I rather die, than see the people I care and love get hurt. That's how I roll; I care about others, before my own well-being." I said

_A Black Lantern Ring slid itself on Ian's dead body, and I knew that in a matter of minutes, he would be up again as a Black Lantern._

"Besides, even if you two were to say, we're outnumbered six-to-three." I said

"I'm staying, like it or not. Even if we did split, I would worry about you more than anything, after all, you're my best friend Naomi." Said McKenna

"And you're my girl Naomi, all I can do now is hope that we'll all be okay, but I won't give up hope." Said Matt

"Thank you." I said with tears of happiness in my eyes

_Ian, now a Black Lantern, looking like he was dead for a matter of months rather than minutes with grey molted skin, white eyes, and his now black clothing with the Black Lantern symbol on his chest, decided to go on the attack, and was over me. Next thing I knew, he was about to rip my heart out, and this was the same scene as my dream, until a violet light appeared blinding Ian, and I saw a Star Sapphire Ring._

"**Naomi Jones of Earth, you have great love in your heart…**" said the Star Sapphire ring

_I then noticed two more rings appear. One in front of McKenna, and the other in front of Matt._

"**McKenna Kershaw of Earth, you have the ability to feel great compassion…**" said the Indigo ring

"**Matthew Didden of Earth, you have the ability to instill great hope…**" said the Blue ring

"Are they…" I started

"**Do you accept the ring?**" asked the Blue, Indigo, and Star Sapphire ring in unison

_My mind was made up, there was no turning back. Although I couldn't see it at the time, my sclera took a lavender hue, and the symbol of the Star Sapphire corps shone in the iris of my eyes._

"I accept!" I exclaimed extending my right hand

_The ring circled around me erratically, until it placed itself on my right middle finger._

"**Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps**." Said the ring

_Pain shot throughout my entire body! Well, Storyteller was right about something, this hurt like hell! Soon enough, a crystal cocoon formed around my body, and the next thing I knew, I was on Zarmon, with Queen Aga'po in front of me._

"My name is Naomi Jones, and I am aware that my universe is in danger of the Blackest Night. Is there any way I can help the people I love and care about?" I asked

"The only way is for you to become a Star Sapphire, which is why you are here, because of your love for Matt." Said Aga'po

"I understand, and he alongside my best friend are probably fighting Black Lanterns as we speak." I said worried

"Then there is no time. Carol Ferris, put Naomi into the Conversion chamber." Said Aga'po

"Yes my queen." Said Carol

_As she put me into the chamber, I felt my feelings of love increase. Suddenly, I was back in the real world, and my crystal cocoon began to crack. I moaned suddenly, before bursting out of the cocoon as I exclaimed yes. Matt and McKenna were fending off the Black Lanterns, and I noticed that Matt was in a form-fitting Blue bodysuit with black leggings and sleeves, blue gloves, and blue combat boots. McKenna on the other hand was wearing a no sleeve top, which I could assume revealed her navel, and a mini skirt with the symbol of the Indigo tribe on her thigh, but looking at the material, one can assume that the clothes were made of rags, and she was holding a staff that appeared to me made out of stone. I on the other hand was wearing a one-piece swimsuit, with no sleeves with a neckline that plunged to my navel with a mini-skirt, a tiara, and thigh-high boots. It was too revealing for my taste, so I quickly changed it to a one-shoulder cropped top, that still revealed my navel, but it wasn't too revealing this time around, and changing the skirt to a pair of pants. Now I was ready to fight the Black Lanterns._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

"I accept!" exclaimed Naomi

_The ring she was looking at zipped around her until it placed herself onto her right middle finger. Naomi screamed in pain, and soon enough was encased in crystal. Seeing that I didn't have many options, there was only one thing to do._

"I accept the ring!" I exclaimed

_The ring quickly spun around me before it placed itself on my right middle finger._

"**Welcome to the Indigo Tribe**." Said the ring

_I suddenly found myself in a new place that looked like some sort of alien jungle with a bunch of people in rags looking at me, but they all appeared to have a tattoo somewhere on their body that looked like a circle with two open triangles on the top and bottom of the circle._

"My name is McKenna Kershaw, and why am I here?" I asked

"Greetings McKenna, I am Indigo-1, and you were brought here because of your compassion for your friends Naomi and Matt. Right now, your universe is in danger of the Blackest Night." Said Indigo-1

"What can I do to help?" I asked

_Indigo-1 gave me a staff that looked like it was made from stone. Suddenly, I felt more open-minded than ever. I was suddenly surrounded by an Indigo Light, and I was wearing a no sleeve top, which revealed my navel, and a mini-skirt, both of which appeared to be made from rags. I also had the same tattoo the other people had on my thigh. After seeing the new clothes, I said Nok, whatever that meant. Indigo-1 nodded after I said that word._

"Good luck McKenna Kershaw, your friends are in need of you." Said Indigo-1

_I found myself back on Earth, and I saw Matt in a form-fitting blue bodysuit with black leggings and sleeves, blue gloves, and blue combat boots. Naomi was wearing a violet one-shoulder cropped top with long pants, thigh-high boots, and a tiara. By the look on their faces, we were ready to face these creeps._

_Matt's P.O.V._

"I accept!" exclaimed Naomi

_The ring she was looking at zipped around her until it placed herself onto her right middle finger. Naomi screamed in pain, and soon enough was encased in crystal. I wanted to protect her, but I didn't know how._

"I accept the ring!" exclaimed McKenna

_McKenna's eyes grew distant after the ring placed itself on her right middle finger, so I knew what to do._

"I choose to accept the ring!" I exclaimed

_It slid itself onto my right middle finger._

"**Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps**." Said the ring

_After a bright blue light faded, I found myself in a form-fitting blue bodysuit with black leggings and sleeves, blue gloves, and blue combat boots. Naomi was wearing a violet one-shoulder cropped top with long pants, thigh-high boots, and a tiara. McKenna on the other hand was wearing a no sleeve top, which revealed her navel, and a mini-skirt, both of which appeared to be made from rags. She also had a tattoo on her thigh that was in the shape of a circle with two open triangles on the top and bottom, with a staff that appeared to be made from stone. We were ready to fight._

_No P.O.V._

_McKenna blasted Austin by using her staff while saying 'Fan lorrek nek'!_

"What did you just say?" asked Naomi

"I honestly have no idea." answered McKenna

_Naomi trapped Ian in a crystal constraint, while Matt was having problems of his own._

"Why won't this ring work?" Matt asked frustrated

"Your ring uses hope Matt; it can't be at its full power unless a green lantern is nearby." McKenna explained "Speaking of which…" The Indigo symbol on her thigh was replaced by a green lantern corps symbol.**"Will"** her ring stated

"Naomi trap them all in one place, Matt shot a beam and cross it with mine." McKenna instructed

"On it!" Naomi replied trapping Ian's Black Lantern Crew in crystal

"I hope this thing works." Matt said shooting a blast from his ring

_McKenna shot a green colored blast from her staff the two mixed, the three heard the words__** "Connection Terminated"**__ and then Ian and the others turned to dust._

"I thought I was going to get involved looks like we were late to the party Cher." said a male voice.

"Who's there?" exclaimed Matt

_A male appearing to be in his mid-twenties wearing a Green Lantern uniform appeared along with a woman in a Star Sapphire uniform who appeared to be the same age._

"Relax kid. My name is James Michael and this is my girl Sherry." James introduced

_The two groups exchanged notes while Naomi was pondering something that was on her mind._

'What did Ian mean when he said that they wanted to attack one of the writers? Does that mean…' realization then hit Naomi like a train because realized that she wasn't the only one in danger.

"Hey guys I think I know where we have to go next." Naomi informed the group

"Where to Naomi?" asked McKenna

"Northern California there is someone important we need to get to." Naomi told the Indigo tribe woman

"Why California?" James questioned

"Ian said that they were going after the writers and I think I know where the other one is." Naomi explained

"Well everyone get together because I'm new at this." McKenna informed them as her staff start to give off an indigo light.

_After the flash died down they were gone, without a trace._

_**Well, the plot begins to form, and will they get there in time? Well until then, please review. I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Kan dao ni!**_


	6. Chapter 5: A writers willful fight

_**AN: Okay here is Chapter 5 where we see how Chandler is doing and we will get two Black Lantern fights in this one. Let's begin.**_

_**Chapter 5: A writers willful fight**__**  
><strong>__**Third Person's P.O.V.**_

_We turn our attention back to Chandler who was on his computer and cell phone. He was telling his friend John Henry McCaullan a story idea._

"John, this story is a good idea. I would like to tell you about it." Chandler said; he was hoping that his friend would listen to his story idea.

"Sorry dude I got to go" John says to Chandler on the other end of the line

"Okay later John" Chandler said, before hanging up

_Ever sense getting having that vision, Chandler has been unable to contact anyone besides John._

"I wonder why I haven't been able to get talk to anyone? Hmm I wonder…" Chandler started as he began typing on his computer.

_Chandler's P.O.V._

_I heard a noise by my door._

"Hello Eve it is good to see you again, by the looks of it you have become a Black Lantern" I said without even turning around. It was true Eve had grey skin, white eyes, and the Black Lantern symbol on his hat.

"You have really grown up boy, your voice has gotten so deep and you're gotten big. Hard to believe that you were once that kid who came over and played with my dogs. How about I return you back to darkness nice and easy." Eve said getting closer

"I am not a foolish DC character I know you just the ring controlling an empty shell. Besides I have a few tricks at my disposal." I then grabbed the broom.

"Come on Chandler, you can see Ruth again" Eve persuaded

_I didn't reply; I then hit Eve in the head with the broom which knocked him on to my bed. I got out of my chair, grabbed my hidden butcher's knife and cut off his middle that has the ring._

"Don't mind me I am just going to borrow this" I said while taking his figure.

_I ran down the stairs and out the door I put the finger down on the ground and then I grabbed the Sledge Hammer._

"It's breaker time, ugh I should have used hammer time it's funnier." I complained

_I then proceeded to start pounding it with the Sledge Hammer trying to break it._

_Third Person P.O.V._

_After hitting it ten times, Chandler was having no avail in breaking the ring_

"Damn it why won't you break" Chandler cursed while trying to break the ring, but it remained intact.

"Hey stop doing that" Eve tackled Chandler and grabbed the ring his figure reforming.

_Eve got over to Chandler and placed his decaying hand over Chandler's chest. But Chandler grabbed a hidden nail gun and knocked Eve off._

"Sorry Eve but I told you I have tricks." Chandler said while getting up.

'Man this isn't looking good this may end with me dying, but I will go out swinging' Chandler thought

"**Chandler Ritter of Earth you have the ability to overcome great fear…"**salvation had come in the form of a Green Lantern ring.

'Okay I would wig out in excitement seeing this but now isn't time' Chandler thought

_Chandler ran towards the ring but Eve was coming up fast._

'I hope this works' Chandler thought

_He threw the nail gun at Eve's head and manages to stop him._

"Score one for the living" Chandler commented.

_The ring shot onto the middle finger of Chandler's right hand and surrounded him in a great green glow._

**"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps!"** the ring exclaimed

_Chandler's P.O.V._

_After the glow died down I noticed that my tee-shirt and jeans I was wearing were replaced with a form fitting green body suit with black leggings, and sleeves, and green boots. White gloves had formed on my hands and an empty white circle appeared on my chest._

"Great I am a rookie, at least Kilowog isn't here if he was he would of called me a poozer (1)" I stated. "Now what was I doing before I got my ring? Oh yeah" I concentrated and made a giant fist which sent Eve flying.

"Not bad for a rookie kid." I heard, and I started searching for the source of the voice.

_Then an explosion of Indigo light flared up and out of nowhere five people appeared. I saw Eve flying right at us._

"Yeah can we skip the formalities and get to the part where you help me destroy him" I said

_I shot a beam from my ring, which was joined with another green beam, and then combined with indigo, blue and violet. We heard an inhuman scream when my beam and the others hit the black ring, and then we then heard two simple words._

**"Connection severed."**

_With that, the monster that had been Eve crumbled to dust, and the ring shattered._

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Chandler got a better look at three of the strangers. The boy was at his age he was wearing a form-fitting blue bodysuit with black leggings and sleeves, blue gloves, and blue combat boots. One of the girls was wearing a violet one-shoulder cropped top with long pants, thigh-high boots, and a tiara._

'She must be a Star Sapphire' Chandler thought

_The other girl on the other hand was wearing a no sleeve top, which revealed her navel, and a mini-skirt, both of which appeared to be made from rags. She also had a tattoo on her thigh that was in the shape of a circle with two open triangles on the top and bottom, with a staff that appeared to be made from stone._

"Well, we got that over with, as if Ian and his crew wasn't enough" the Star Sapphire said

"Hey, if he didn't tell us what was going on, we would've gotten here too late." The Blue Lantern reminded her

"True." She replied

"It was a good thing that you appeared Naomi I would have had to destroy the ring the hard way" Chandler said

_The Star Sapphire had a look of surprise on her face._

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" asked Naomi

"Oh you don't like that, how about I call you by your pen name sakuraphoenix?" Chandler asked with a smirk

"Hold the phone! I asked how did you know my real name, and how you know my pen name is beyond me, unless...Storyteller222 I presume." Naomi stated

"Guilty without a doubt Naomi, it is good to see your friend McKenna and your boyfriend Matt" Chandler figured still having a smirk on his face.

"You told him about us?" Matt asked

"I thought you said you didn't after you asked us about putting us in your Code Lyoko story" McKenna stated

"I didn't, I swear!" Naomi replied

"It isn't hard for someone to figure out your identities by using your stories, unless you're someone who is insane." Chandler explained

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naomi yelled and asked

"The problem with OC's is that they are based off of their authors is that they can give information, and all I need to do is just read the clues and study my notes." Chandler explained

"So basically, you're using logical reasoning" Naomi figured

"And plenty of common sense, which is hard to find these days" Chandler added

"True, just ask Ian" Naomi stated

"One question though" Chandler asked

"What? "' Naomi asked

"Who are they?" He asked while pointing at the other Green Lantern who was a form fitting green body suit with black leggings, and sleeves, and green combat boots. White gloves are on his hands, and a green lantern in a white circle was on his chest and the other Star Sapphire who was wearing long pants and a long sleeved crop top, with a Tiara.

"I am James Michael, Green Lantern of Earth or in this case the first one" he said with pride

"I am Sherry Amour, Star Sapphire of Earth" she stated

Chandler's jaw dropped and he exclaimed with excitement "Whoa!"

"Whoa what?" McKenna asked confused

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Chandler exclaimed

Matt, McKenna, Naomi, James and Sherry just got more confused. He was acting like he was seeing a movie star or something

"This is incredible two characters I made are right here, in the flesh, this is awesome!" Chandler stated

"What?" James asked confused about this

"Was this a part of your story idea you were going to tell me before I bailed?" Naomi asked

"YES IT WAS! I know exactly who these two are I can even tell you their stories" Chandler answered

"Oh yeah?" asked James

"Oh yes." said Chandler

'Oh boy, this is like me in writer mode, only more extreme.' Thought Naomi

"You're James Michael, you got into a serious car crash and when you woke up you were in the DC Universe, everyone was there with you including your girlfriend Sherry and you became a green lantern a few days before the Sinestro Corps war. You passed out at some point and found yourself back in our universe where the doctors told you that you were in a coma ever since you got in that car crash and you have been in therapy." Said Chandler

_James and Sherry were both shocked and amazed by this._

'He's right on the ball. I wonder what would happen if that happened with me one of my OC's.' thought Naomi

_However out of the shadows a kunai is thrown straight at the group_.

"Hit the deck!" exclaimed Naomi

_Everyone manages to avoid it and out of the__shadows is a Ninja like figure with the Black Lantern Symbol on his chest_.

"Okay, who's the crazy ninja?" asked McKenna

"Answer, another Black Lantern." Said Matt

"I was about to say that! I guess great minds do think alike." Said Naomi

"Ninjetty?" asked James

"You know this guy?" asked Chandler

"I met him once while I was taking a look in Japan. He got killed though." Said James

"Well, considering we're on the ground, he's not a friend, plus Black Lanterns are empty shells of who they once were." Naomi reminded everyone

"Hmm I see you are quite hopeful and have plenty of Will James-san, but Sherry why are you afraid of me?" asked Ninjetty

"Are you sure that you see fear, because all I see is a knuckle sandwich with your name on it!" exclaimed Naomi

"You talk a big game Naomi so have a lot of Rage in you but anger can be used against one's self." Said Ninjetty

_He suddenly got hit by a giant green baseball bat._

"Sorry but talk is so cheap let's just fight." Said Chandler

"Fine I will oblige to your wish Chandler-San." Said Ninjetty

_Ninjetty made a hand sign and copies of him appear._

"Great, we got the shadow clone jutsu here. Anyone got any ideas?" asked Naomi

"I think you know." Said McKenna

_Naomi gave herself a face palm after she realized what McKenna meant._

"I can't believe I forgot I could crystallize these guys." Said Naomi

"Hey James, why is your friend a Naurto rip-off?" asked Chandler

_Chandler sliced a clone in half with a green sword._

"Hey don't blame me I knew that this would happen I would have made sure that his remains were cremated." Said James

_James shot one of the clones with a green Tommy gun._

"McKenna, Matt, duck for cover!" exclaimed Naomi

_Naomi did a version of Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Prison Technique, then the crystals shattered into a million tiny pieces. They were all defeated by James, Matt, Naomi and McKenna all blasted the Ninjetties into next week, however Chandler senses that something isn't right. He_ _goes over to Sherry and whispers something into her ear.__She nodded in understanding then he walked over to Naomi._

"Hey Naomi." Said Chandler

"Hmm? What's up?" asked Naomi

"I dropped my keys on the ground so could get down on the ground and help me find them?" asked Chandler

_Naomi then had a look that could be described as a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look._

"You want me to help you find your keys?" exclaimed Naomi

"Yes I do." Said Chandler

"In case you haven't noticed, some of us are too busy dodging attacks from the ninja over there, you need to find your keys? Give me one good reason, and I might help." Said Naomi

"Well I just saved your life." Said Chandler

_Chandler blasted__a__green colored__beam__from__behind Naomi's back, which was joined by a__violet__beam from Sherry. Everyone heard__the words Connection Severed and then an inhuman scream.__Chandler__walks behind Naomi and picks__up his__keys off the ground._

"On second thought never mind I found my keys." Said Chandler

"You know, if you just wanted me to duck, ya could've said 'duck' or 'hit the deck' as I say." Said Naomi

"Hey I'm unorthodox; if I wanted you to hit the deck I would have said it. Oh and now you owe me one." Said Chandler

"Thanks for reminding me." Said Naomi

'I owe _him_? Note to self: If half of the PM's you receive from him make you slightly infuriated, watch your back.' Thought Naomi

"Hmm, I think we aren't out of the woods just yet." Said Chandler

"What makes you say that?" asked James

"Just them." Said Chandler pointing towards seven orange lantern avatars

"Oh boy, this isn't good." said Naomi

"Because?" asked Matt

"Orange Lanterns and they represent avarice." Said Naomi

"Huh?" asked Matt

"Fancy word for 'Greed'." Said McKenna

"Oh." Said Matt

'Well this isn't how I thought I would be spending my Summer Vacation.' Thought Chandler

_The Orange Lanterns descended while chanting__'Mine'._

_**AN**__**: Well there is Chapter 5, oh here is a note: **__**poozer means **__**worthless rookie. Originally used by former D.I. Ermey. Kilowog assumed its usage, as well as the role of drill sergeant, following Ermey's demise.**__** Anyway next chapter it's Orange Avatars vs. Earth's Lanterns also we get another Black Lantern attack.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Greed or Death

_**AN**__**: Okay people here's Chapter 6, here we get two battles and an emotional scene with Chandler enjoy everyone.**_

_**Chapter 6: Greed or Death**__**  
><strong>__**Third Person's P.O.V.**_

_Continuing where we left off The Lanterns of Earth were under attack by seven Orange Lantern avatars. James made a wall construct to hold them off but it useless because the Orange Avatars just absorbed the energy of the construct and advanced._

"Naomi a heads up, both mine and James' constructs are useless against these guys." Chandler informed her as he dodged a Lantern Avatar

"Any other helpful info ya like to share?" Naomi asked while blasting an Avatar

"Yes, I believe that your rings can do something especially Matt's." he replied

"Really, ya don't say." Naomi commented

"Well, anything could help at this point!" Matt replying

"I know what to do, ring locate Nathan by shooting a beam and leaving a trail." Chandler asked

_Chandler's ring shot a beam which left a trail towards an unknown _location

"Guys I will be right back" he informed them and then flew off using the trail

'Who's Nathan? We're here fighting a bunch of avatars; while... hold it, avatars...that's it! Someone must be controlling them!' Naomi thought

_James tried to trap one in a cage construct, but it just absorbed the cage's energy and the avatar was freed._

"Dang these things can absorb my energy, my constructs are useless." James stated

"MINE!" The Avatar exclaimed while charges at James, but gets blasted by Sherry

"Wrong he belongs to me." Sherry told the Avatar after blasting it

"Hey greedy! Take a bite out of this!" Naomi exclaimed and then threw a purple mace at the Avatar's head.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_An unknown being hidden in the shadows watches things through an Orange Lantern_

"That's right MY friends bring me what I want" said the person.

_The being then gets hit in the head with a green bat and the Orange Lantern is knocked out the window._

_**Meanwhile**_

_Back at the battle, the Avatars suddenly stop and disappear._

"What the?" James stated

"I knew it; he went to find the guy in charge" Naomi said

"You got that right!" They hear

_They see Chandler flying towards them, carrying a cage that had an orange lantern in one hand and an unconscious male wearing a one-piece orange and apricot-tinted black suit in the other._

"I found our Orange Lantern" he said with an unhappy look on his face.

"And I'm guessing by the look on your face that he isn't a friend?" Naomi asked him

"No duh." he stated unsatisfied "His name is Nathan, and he is the most immature teenager you could meet."

"A classmate of yours?" James asked

"Yes." he replied coldly

"Sheesh, I know how you feel." Naomi stated

"Reminds you of someone you knew?" McKenna asked her

"Yep" she replied

"Someone named Ian?" Matt asked

"mm-hmm" Naomi replied lazily

"Let's just hear how he got the ring and lantern; by waking him up also I want to make sure of something." Chandler stated

_He then makes an air horn construct._

"Everyone plug your ears" he informs them

_They do so. He then blows it, and it causes Nathan to jolt awake_

"Who, what, where am I? And why am I wearing this suit?" Nathan asked

"Relax Nathan. You're at my house in my yard." Chandler states

"Chandler? What's going on?" Nathan asks

"What's going on is you almost tried to, oh, I don't know...KILL US!" Naomi shouted at him

"What?" He asked while having a sad look on his face

"Naomi you might want to be careful around him." Chandler informed the Star Sapphire

"Sorry, my bad. I tend to overreact a lot." She states

"Now Nathan, I want you to tell us how you got that ring okay?" Chandler instructed him

_Nathan nods._

"Good now tell us." he informed him

"Okay. I was in my room when this light appeared I went over to it and I saw this lantern. I picked it up and I heard someone telling me that I want it all." Nathan explained

'Typical signs of greed in tangible form of the Orange Power Ring, he was probably possessed.' Naomi thought

"Now Nathan I want you to go touch that Lantern and keep your mind clear okay?" He instructed the Orange Lantern

_Nathan nods._

"Good." Chandler states

_Nathan goes over to the Orange Lantern and his body is lit up with an Orange Light._

'I hope he knows what he's doing.' Naomi thought

"Nathan can you hear me?" Chandler asked him

"Yes." he responded

"Good, how do you feel?" Chandler asked

"I feel like something is telling me that I want something." Nathan stated

_The Orange Avatars appeared out of the Lantern, the lantern representatives of earth were on stand-by in case something funny happens. Chandler started to inspect them one by one however sees two of them and a worried and sad look appears on his face._

"What's wrong kid?" James asked

"Something wrong?" McKenna asked concerned

_A tear came from Chandler's eyes and he then punched Nathan right across the face._

"Hey, dude, what was that for?" Matt asked

"Yeah, what he said." Naomi added on

"YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Chandler yelled at Nathan

"No." Nathan said afraid

"YOU KILLED TWO PEOPLE THAT HAVE IMPORTANCE!" Chandler yelled at him

"What?" James said confused

"THOSE TWO PEOPLE!" Chandler yelled while pointing at two orange avatars

"Who are they?" James asked still confused

"They were my aids Alison and Matt" Chandler said

"Huh?" both James and Sherry said confused

"Your aids?" McKenna asked

"I had Matt first, he was my first aid. We were together for three grades, but I didn't like him that much. So he was replaced by Alison who helped me better than Matt I had her for my freshman year." Chandler explained

"Okay." James said following this

"So what happened?" Matt asked

"Does anyone know how they make an Orange Avatar?" Chandler asked "Anyone? Anyone at all?"

'Matt just had a clueless look on his face. I didn't blame him, the only thing he knew about Green Lanterns was the symbol, and McKenna, well, and she didn't know anything about that. Me, no idea.' Naomi thought

"No." James Responded

"Same here." Sherry added on

"I'll explain then, Orange Avatars are made when a person is killed by Larfleeze or an Orange Avatar, and then the Orange Light of Avarice consumed and steals the person's identity transforming him/her into the newest member of the Orange Lantern Corps." Chandler explained

"What?" Everyone but Chandler exclaimed

"Oh and when Blackest Night fell on Okaara, a number of Black Lantern rings came speeding into Larfleeze's sanctuary, and resurrect the fallen that had become his Lantern avatars." Chandler continued

"What?" Jack and Sherry stated

"Now think about we have Lantern Avatars, and Blackest Night has descended upon our world" Chandler stated

"Which means, all seven lights must come together to face this threat. Matt, McKenna, didn't you notice that when you and Matt combined your lights together, the Black Lantern Rings on Ian and his entire crew's hands shattered, then we heard the words 'connection severed'." Naomi explained

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Chandler yelled

"Then what did you mean?" asked James

"They…" Chandler continued but was interrupted

"Hmm you have quite the rage Chandler, you didn't look like the type to get mad." a voice taunted

"I agree we both know that you are stubborn as a mule, but now that is just too much" another voice said

_Several Black Lanterns appeared and they all look exactly like the Orange Avatars, the voices came from a girl and a boy both look like they're in their early twenties. Tears were coming out of Chandler's eyes tears of sadness. From the POV of the Black Lanterns: James is glowing green, Sherry is glowing violet and yellow, Matt is glowing blue, McKenna is glowing indigo, Naomi is glowing violet, Nathan is glowing yellow, and Chandler is glowing Red, Yellow, Violet and Indigo._

"I was afraid that this would happen that they would be victims." Chandler said

"Kid there is nothing you can do about it now." James said powering up his ring

"I am surprised that you are quiet upset that I am dead, and Nathan you are afraid of me?" The Black Lantern Matt stated

"I didn't know you had quiet the love in your heart Chandler for me." The Black Lantern Alison said

"I'm guessing that those two who are talking to you are Matt and Alison." Naomi figured

_The Black Lanterns attack James and the other springing into battle. James making an axe construct slicing one in half. Sherry and Naomi incased some in crystals so that they will be easier to be destroyed. However while this is going on…_

"Chandler why do you need to fight us? You should just return to darkness and then help us bring peace to this universe and later all of them." The Black Lantern Alison said

"You don't want to be disrespectful now do you?" The Black Lantern Matt stated

Chandler's colors then changed to Green and Red

_**Meanwhile**_

"These guys just seem like they're stalling for time." Naomi said dodging a Black Lantern

"But for what?" Matt asked

"It has to have something to do with Chandler, he's the only one not with us. But along with the fact that Alison and Matt are talking to him, this is obviously a diversion." Naomi figured.

_She then took off towards Chandler._

_**Meanwhile**_

"Disrespectful? I'll tell you something disrespectful, you two rings using my former aid's bodies like puppets. Oh and bad move when choosing Matt because I flat out HATED Matthew Emment, and now time to send you both back to hell where you belong." Chandler said

_He then made a construct of two giant hands that grabbed them both._

"Go ahead struggle the more you do the tighter the grip gets and now" Chandler said

_He then charged up a powerful beam and a tear fell._

"Good bye Matt and Alison." Chandler said unleashing the beam, which was joined with a violet beam.

_Chandler closed his eyes hearing the words '__**Connection Severed**__'. The two Black Lanterns turned to dust as the Black Rings were destroyed. Naomi walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"Is everything okay?" Naomi asked concerned

"No, it isn't Naomi when this is over I am going to waste Nathan for this." Chandler said

"Giving yourself up to hatred won't solve anything." Naomi said trying to confer him

"I know that Naomi, but he deserves death when this is over." Chandler said still wanting to kill Nathan

"Listen, this is going to sound weird coming from me, but, if you let your anger blind you, nothing good can come out of it. Believe me when I say this, but I really wanted to find the Black Lantern that turned Ian and his crew into monsters. He was a pain in the ass, but yet, that was his way of getting people to notice him." Naomi stated

"Fine I won't kill him, now we have some Black Lanterns to destroy and a universe to save." Chandler said

"Couldn't agree more." Naomi said

_They go back to the battle to see that James and the other handling it_

"Now!" James commanded

_They combined their blast and they hear the rings say __**"Connection Severed"**__ thus the destruction of the black lanterns_

"You okay kid?" James asked

"Yeah I'm better" Chandler said

'Let's hope, for the time being, because I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of what's yet to come' Naomi thought

"If you will excuse me for a second" Chandler said before flying off to his room

'What in the world is he going to think about?' Naomi thought

"Hmm I wonder where we are going to next." James said

"No idea" Naomi responded

_**Meanwhile**_

Chandler does some typing on his computer, hoping that an idea of his works

"That should do it, hey ring can I change my uniform?" Chandler asked

**"Yes"** his ring responded

"Good" Chandler said pleased with the information

_**Meanwhile**_

"Ring where is the nearest Black Lantern?" James asked

"Nearest unknown power ring energy signature is Oakland, California" James ring reported

"Oakland, huh? If I remember my geography correctly, that's a major city a few miles south of here" Naomi stated

_Chandler flied out of his room's window and lands in front of the other lanterns of earth_

"I been there it isn't a long flight away" Chandler says

_They noticed that he has changed his uniform to green shoes, black jeans, and a green tee-shirt, a black heavy sweatshirt, kept the white gloves and has the white circle on his shirt_

'Guess he changed the uniform.' Naomi thought

"Quick question, why would the Black Lanterns be there?" McKenna asked

"Big city, allot of people McKenna do the math. Now let's go" Chandler answered

_The lanterns of earth fly off__ to Oakland, and arrive in a few minutes later__ only to find thing pretty quiet_

"Things are quiet out here, too quiet" Matt commented

"It's spooky if you ask me" Naomi replied

_They then all hear a typing sound __*click, click, click*_

"Is it just me, or am I not the only one hearing that sound" McKenna commented

"It's not just you" Naomi responded

"Yeah, I hear it too" Matt added on

"Where is it coming from?" James asked looking around

"I think it is over there" Chandler answered

_He was pointing at the park, they walked over there to see a man sitting on a desk using a typewriter_

McKenna whispers to Naomi "Why would there be a man with a typewriter over there? Typewriters are out of date?"

Naomi whispers back "Unless you were either an old man, or a Black Lantern"

_It appears the man that is using the type writer is in late sixties_

'Okay, dude's an old geezer, check' Naomi thought

The Old Man sat on the desk and continued to type for a few seconds until acknowledged them, he then adjusted his glasses and asked "What are you people doing out here at this time and hour?"

'Wait a minute, now that I think about it, people would be looking at him like he was crazy if he was carrying around that thing all day, so maybe, I think we found our Black Lantern' Naomi thought

"Why are you using a type writer old man?" Chandler questioned him

"I have a name it's Clements" he snapped

"Our friend didn't mean to have any disrespect sir; we were just curious why you were using such an outdated piece of machinery" McKenna clarified

"This has a better quality than that fancy computer of yours, I grew up using this for writing my stories and it doesn't break as easily as those computers." Clements answered

'Doesn't break as easily my foot! Those things weight a good forty pounds or more! I should know my grandpa has one of those.' Naomi thought

"Besides with this you can go green, I do have a question though" Clements said

"What is it?" Chandler asked

"What's with those outfits? Clements asked

'Old people pick up on stuff like this easier, can't just say we're cosplayers' Naomi thought

"You remind me of that guy who came though here, he had a strange triangle on his clothes" Clements said

"What?" Chandler said confused

"Yeah he muttered something about a Magic Type Writer or something like that" Clements said

"He didn't do anything to you?" James asked confused

"Yeah he even attack a place that had a bunch of Type Writers" Clements answered

'That's uncanny. Why would a Black Lantern attack a typewriter shop?' Naomi thought

"Also my type writer has been acting up lately." Clements stated

"How so?" Sherry asked

"I typed that an apple would appear to Becky and then out of nowhere a girl named Becky gets an apple" Clements answered

Matt whispers to Naomi "now that's what I call weird"

Naomi whispers to Matt "you can say again"

"I know right" Clements responded

"Uh, yeah" Naomi said

'Either this guys has REALLY acute hearing, or he's using a high-powered hearing aid' Naomi thought

_A moaning sound could be heard and they see Clements adjusting his hearing aid._

"Sorry about that now what did you say?" Clements asked

"Clements do you think it is safe to be out here in the open?" Chandler asked

"I come here every night to type in the peaceful quite night for years, but I think you may have a point" Clements stated

'Why is it that whenever the only person out on the streets alone at night is an old geezer and with that I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen' Naomi's thought

"I'll just write up a taxi" Clements was going to type, when another voice could be heard

"Sorry old man but I need my typewriter back." Said a male voice

_Clements got hit off his desk and away from the type writer_

"Who are you?" James demanded

The person sitting in the desk was a Black Lantern, he was wearing a Tuxedo that had the black lantern symbol on his pocket handkerchief, and he also wore a pair of old speckles and a black bowler hat.

"My name is William Vartes aka the Fiction Writer" the Black Lantern introduced himself

"What do you want with Clements' typewriter?" Chandler asked

"Ah that well in truth this is actually my typewriter." William said

"Tell me this guy is joking." Naomi said

"I am not joking Naomi, here I will prove it." William said

_He began to type. He wrote 'A glitch occurred for no reason and it caused Naomi uniform to change back to the way it was'._

Suddenly, there must have been some kind of glitch, because Naomi's uniform turned into a one-piece swimsuit, with no sleeves with a neckline that plunged to her navel with a mini-skirt, a tiara, and thigh-high boots. She was back to the uniform she was wearing before she altered it. If this guy was trying to her mad, it was working by the expression on her face.

"Naomi I see that you are getting mad at me." William taunted his ring reporting **"Rage"**

Chandler: "Listen how about you just surrender and save uses the time okay?" Chandler asked

"I am not a fighter, I am a writer. In life I was a pacifist" William said

"So you will go down peacefully?" Sherry asked?

"I said in I was a pacifist, I am dead now and I will fight you all" he then started typing 'From out of the blue lightening came down on the Lanterns of earth' Blue lightening came down from the sky and tried to strike them, but they either dodged or blocked it.

"That was too close for comfort" McKenna commented

"You said it." Naomi agreed

"Now for you to fight for your life against those you hate" William said

_He then typed 'The Lanterns of Earth were then greeted by the ones they hate the most'._

"What does he mean by that?" Chandler wondered

"I'll tell you what that means Chandler" A male voice said

_Chandler, James, Sherry, Matt, and McKenna were suddenly struck by lightning and a figure appeared right in front of Naomi._

"You are the one I need to ensure that Sakura, Dawn, Akiza, and Luna join the Arcadia Movement" the figure said

Naomi: "Great, of all the people in the world, Sayer." Naomi said with malice in her voice

_They notice that he was a Black Lantern_

Chandler: "Great a Black Lantern Sayer what is next?" Chandler wondered

"I may be dead but I will kill you to death" another male voice said

"Ah great it's Super pain in the but-Prime, why couldn't you have been a better villain?" Chandler complained

'I would snicker at a good joke like that, but now wasn't the time, seeing the Psychic Jerk, as I call him, firing fireballs at me, I had to be careful, not only to not cause a fire, but to make sure one of those doesn't hit!' Naomi thought

_They also saw Black Lantern Versions of people and fictional characters they despised_

"This ridiculous!" Chandler exclaimed as he used a mirror construct to reflect Superboy-Prime's heat vision at Sayer

"No duh! Pop quiz, how do you defeat Black Lanterns while worrying about not causing any permanent damage?" Naomi asked

_Out of nowhere a fireball appears and destroys the type writer_

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but that works too." Said Naomi

"Well that worked out wouldn't you say Chan lardio?" A third male asked

_A boy of the age of 16 appears wearing a camo military like outfit the cameo's colors being red and yellow, and both Red Lantern and Sinestro symbols on his chest. With the typewriter gone the Black Lanterns disappear. Chandler then turned to face the Red Lantern/Sinestro Corpsman._

"Well thanks for the save, John." Chandler said addressing the newcomer

_**AN: **__**Well that took a long time to complete sorry for the what; I will now have to write Chapter 7. Wish me luck people, this is Storyteller222 signing off.**_


End file.
